


Only You

by lazermeme



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of X-Ray, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermeme/pseuds/lazermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav and Mogar are walking home to Vav's place when Vav has to stop at X-Ray's. Instead of taking Mogar upstairs to get in a fight with X-Ray, Vav just leaves him downstairs while he gets what he needs really quickly. While Mogar is waiting he has a interesting conversation with an interesting person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a one shot where Mogar is confronted by a prostitute hope you enjoy

Vav came to a stop as he approached a set of glass doors. He was walking to X-Ray's apartment with Mogar to get something before they headed home. Turning towards Mogar he said, "ok, I'm just gonna run up and get something really quickly. Just stay here ok?" 

Mogar nodded in response. Vav stared at Mogar a little uneasy. He was worried about the vigilante doing something odd since he wasn't accustomed to most normal human behavior. But he figured with the small amount of time he was going to be gone, Mogar couldn't do anything to weird so he entered the building.

Mogar and X-Ray didn't have the best relationship so Vav didn't want to take Mogar up there and have the two have a scene. The two have gotten better at tolerating each other but every once in awhile they got into a fight. Vav was too tired to deal with them right now so he opted for leaving Mogar outside. 

Mogar watched the street in front of him. Few people were out walking since it was late and most people were in their homes. The street emptied out when a women turned the corner. She was short Asian in a well fitted blue dress. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she walked along with curly hair that bounced. She stopped right next to Mogar and turned towards the street to look out too. 

After a beat of silence she towards to Mogar and said, "It's a beautiful night right?"

Mogar turned towards the stranger and saw the smile on her face. He replied with a grunt. 

"What is a handsome, tough, man like you doing out here all by yourself?" She said. 

Mogar glared at her. 

"I mean," she tried again, "what about we go to your place and have a little fun?" 

Mogar was confused. Why did this lady want to go back to his tree house? What did she mean by fun? Surely his idea of fun, playing video games with Vav, was not her ideal way of fun. He was staring at her when she put her hand on his shoulder and it clicked. She wanted to mate with him. 

He stepped back in disbelief and scowled at her. Did she not know that he had Vav? 

"I already have a mate, his name is Vav." He said matter of factly. 

She stepped closer to him and look up at him through her eyelashes. "Well, Vav isn't here right now." 

Mogar crossed his arms in anger at what she was suggesting. He would never hurt Vav that way. How dare she think he would do that to Vav. Vav was his and he was Vav's. 

"Are you trying to get in between me and Vav?" Mogar asked with anger rising. Maybe she was a criminal that Vav had fought and she was trying to get revenge on the British superhero. His protective instincts flared up. 

"Of course not. Your, mate," She said hesitating on the word mate, "doesn't have to know a thing."

Mogar growled low in his throat. Lying was a sign of weakness and he was a warrior. Warriors never lied, especially to the ones they cared most about.

He then thought about if he did mate with the lady and how mad Vav would be at him. Even more anger bubbled up in him. Was this women trying to get Vav to break up with him? 

"Are you trying to take Vav away from me?" He asked furiously. 

The women seemed taken aback. She started stepping back as Mogar started walking towards her to threaten her when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mogar! What are you doing?!" 

He turned towards the voice and saw Vav coming towards him. Vav then grabbed Mogar's arm and Mogar let himself be dragged back. 

"This, woman, is trying to hurt our relationship." Mogar growled out. 

"What are you talking about?" Vav asked. 

"She wants me to mate with her."

Vav seemed to understand what was happening and blushed. "I'm sorry, he's not from around here." He said embarrassed. 

The women gave the two an angry look and walked the other way. 

Vav looked up at Mogar and sighed. He then turned around and continued the walk home while tugging on Mogar's arm. 

When they got to Vav's apartment Mogar knew that he had done something wrong. When they entered the apartment Vav had dropped his arm and put his face in hands. Vav didn't say a word to him after they stopped at X-Ray's and he blamed the lady. He knew she was no good.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked. 

Vav sighed and turned towards him. "Do you know who that lady was?" 

He shook his head no. 

"She was a prostitute. Do you know what prostitutes do?" 

Mogar shook his head again.

"She mates with people for money." 

"But why did she want to mate with me?" 

"You were on the street and alone. They approach people who are alone." 

"But, you are my mate." 

"Yes, but she didn't know that."

"I told her." Mogar argued.

"She does not care. As long as she gets paid." 

Mogar thought over this for a second and asked a question, "This doesn't explain why you're upset. Why are you upset?"

Vav smiled at his boyfriend's blatant behavior. "Next time one approaches you just, politely walk away ok?"

Mogar understood that Vav was upset because he was so rude. He didn't mean to be so mean but the lady made him angry. 

"I'm sorry, I threatened the women. Her job is just absurd to me, I only want to be with you." 

Vav smiled at Mogar and hugged him. He buried his face in Mogar's chest and felt hands run through his hair. 

"Let's go to bed." He said as felt the tiredness from earlier. Mogar nodded while grabbing his hand and leading them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just wanted to write because I thought it was cute and yea


End file.
